S for Sick and S for Study
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Gadis itu terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya, sementara anggota keluarganya yang lain sedang sibuk membaca, membaca buku kesehatan, buku biologi, buku macam-macam penyakit, dll. Ada apa ya?.../Mind to RnR?/


Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

Rated : **K+**

Genre : **Parody**, Friendship, Family. (Bener gak tu?)

.

**Note1** : Cerita ini, ditulis karena Author sedang ingin mempublis? sebuah fic? Lebih mirip karangan anak kecil. -,-

**Note2 **: Cerita ini, gaje loh. Bener. Untuk memperingati Author yang berhasil bertahan dalam ke-anehan di sekolah, dan menjadi orang penyabar gak marah, kecuali sebal. (?)

.

**Warning!** Seperti yang dikatakan Author diatas, cerita ini tidak jelas, typo mungkin, misstypo juga ada mungkin, aneh.

.

**Summary** : Gadis itu terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya, sementara para anggota keluarganya yang lain sibuk membaca buku, buku kesehatan, buku biologi, dan berbagai macam buku. Untuk apa ya?

.

.

.

.

**S for Sick and S for Study!**

Langit senja tunjukkan keindahannya, memamerkan cahaya oranye kekuningan yang menusuk mata melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang dimakan ulat kelaparan, cahaya itu terus merambat lurus dan memantul kemabali sesuai dengan hukum pemantulan cahaya, dan refleksi cahaya matahari.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah memperhatikan itu semua, menikmati indahnya alur cahaya langit senja, dan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan membelai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang bercahaya tersebut. Gadis itu tidak bergerak, matanya terus memperhatikan sesosok 'raja' yang tengah tenggelam dibalik lautan luas yang terhampar di bumi. Sosok itu lama kelamaan mulai menghilang dari layar pertunjukan, dan menghilang dari balik bumu bagian timur. Tidak meninggalkan seberkas cahayapun, kecuali hanya kegelapan dan kedamaian yang menyejukkan jiwa.

Gadis yang masih tak bergeming itu kemudian menutup matanya perlahan, langit senja sudah berubah gelap. Malam sudah tiba, malam yang dingin dan sejuk sudah tiba. Malam gelap, malam tanpa matahari. Tanpa bintang. Tanpa bulan. Gadis itu membuka matanya kembali, kaki kecilnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan 'panggung' luas berisi pemeran utama sesosok penerang yang baru saja selesai memperlihatkan klimaks dan ending yang akan terus berulang.

Gadis itu mendorong sebuah pintu kecil disampingnya, dan berjalan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut (masuk kedalam rumahnya). Keluar dari alam khayalan yang penuh dengan imajinasi dan dongeng belaka. Kemudian, dia menghela napasnya panjang. Matanya menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang persis dengannya tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal, bukan kamus. Tapi, sekumpulan huruf alphabet yang dirangkai menjadi kata-kata puitis dan disatukan menjadi sekumpulan kalimat-kalimat bermakna penuh arti. Buku itu adalah salah satu buku favorit pemuda itu.

Merasa bosan menatap pemuda itu, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah muda berparas cantik yang sedang duduk diatas lantai sambil memperhatikan kearah sebuah buku dengan wajah yang serius, tangan kanannya pun ikut bergerak diatas selembar kertas yang telah penuh dengan coretan. Dengan kehendak wanita itu sendiri, tangan kirinya yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa kemudian mulai bergerak mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang lain. Gadis pirang itu melamun melihatnya, sampai pada akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari wanita itu.

Dengan tidak disengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut biru yang juga sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Terbesit dibenaknya sebuah pertanyaan yang dia sendiri sudah mengetahui jawabannya, 'kenapa orang-orang dirumah ini membaca buku serius sekali?' lalu jawabannya adalah…

Gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang tengah menggali informasi dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam buku tebal itu, yang menurutnya sangat membuang waktu. Kaki kecilnya melangkah kelantai dua dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Setibanya di lantai dua gadis itu memutar kepalanya kekanan, menghela napas singkat dan kemudian berjalan kearah sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan bertuliskan sebuah perintah? disana, 'Dilarang Masuk!' dan 'Sedang Membaca!' dengan malasnya dia melangkah mengabaikan pintu itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna teal disampingnya. Gadis pirang itu mengetuk pintu teal itu dua kali, karena tidak mendengar jawaban akhirnya dia membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Oh, seharusnya dia sudah tau kenapa pintu itu tidak dikunci. Itu karena orang yang ada didalamnya sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah merah, mungkin dia sakit.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sudut ranjang orang – ralat, gadis yang sedang sakit tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba dia menitikkan air matanya, kemudian dia mengelus rambut gadis yang sedang sakit tersebut. "Orang-orang sedang belajar bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa menyembuhkan nilai-nilai mereka yang jatuh semester lalu di semester ini, sementara Miku-neechan malah jatuh sakit karena belajar menjatuhkan nilai seseorang di semester lalu." kemudian gadis itu berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar gadis yang dipanggilnya Miku-neechan tersebut dengan wajah tak tegaan. "Aku juga mau belajar. Semoga lekas sembuh Miku-neechan."

.

.

.

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**Note3 : **Gaje kan? Aku udah bilang tadi, ini cerita gaje sumpeh. Yaudah ada yang niat **review**?

**Well, review please?**


End file.
